


Hello, Welcome Home

by arachnapete



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnapete/pseuds/arachnapete
Summary: What if Peter never dusted?What if Peter and Tony were the ones to go to Vormir instead?





	Hello, Welcome Home

“Tony, I get it, and I’m happy for you – I really am – but, this is a second chance.”

“I got my second chance right here Cap,” Tony held Morgan closer to his chest while he somehow simultaneously pulled Peter closer to him. “I can’t roll the dice on it.”

Peter stared at the rival trio with guilty eyes, but couldn’t help but agree with Tony. Five years ago, he would have given _everything_ to bring back May or Ned from the dusted, but now, he doesn’t know how worth it everything could be. He had a little sister no more than the mere age of four years old; he even found the courage to finally ask MJ out on a date – now they’re four years going strong, he was attending MIT for bio-chem engineering…maybe _he_ was ready to start an official new life. One where maybe Michelle Jones became Michelle Parker in a couple years’ time…maybe _something_ … _anything_.

“If you don’t talk shop, you can stay for lunch.”

Peter gave them a look of apology before following Tony and Morgan into the house. The mechanic placed his daughter on a seat at the dining table where Pepper was placing down everyone’s plates, “You good honey?” She asked Peter.

He smiled at her, “Never better.”

\--------------------------------------

“AUG codes for methionine act as a…?”

“Initiation code.”

Tony smiled at his kid and grabbed the faucet from the sink where they were washing dishes, slightly spraying at him. Peter laughed, attempting to stop the older man. “Ahaha! Da-! Aha! Stop!”

“I can’t help that my kid is a genius,”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m _twenty-two not two_ ”

“In my eyes you are,” Tony clenched at his heart dramatically while Peter retaliated by sticking his tongue out at him.

“Now there’s water everywhere,” Peter shook his head playfully, grabbing at the photos on the shelf where they were the victims of Tony’s water attack. He picked one up and began to dry it before realizing what memory it belonged to.

Peter’s 17th birthday.

The last birthday May Parker, Ned Leeds, and Harley Keener attended.

“I miss them too,” Tony whispered, standing next to Peter.

”Harley always talked about being the next Iron Man. He said he would look better in the suit than you ever could,” The pair smiled.

Peter looked over to the man who had become like a father to him, “She would have loved Morgan,” Tony looked at the boy with sorrow, waiting for him to continue, “You know, Ned and I would talk about going to MIT together all the time. We would graduate Midtown together then upgrade to graduating MIT and May would be there, blowing air horns and yelling the loudest when our names got called…”

“Hey…hey…” Tony hushed the boy and pulled him to his chest. “They loved you okay? They would have wanted you to move on and continue on…just like you’re doing right now.”

Peter sniffed, “Yeah…yeah.”

Tony kissed the crown of Peter’s head and sent him off to bed, “I love you underoos.”

“I love you too.”

After Peter retreated to his room, Tony turned back to the photo.

_Maybe he could figure it out._

_Whatever it takes._

\--------------------------------

“Get the stones, get them back. One round-trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs…This is the fight of our lives. And we’re gonna win. Whatever it takes.”

Everyone put their hands in the middle and nodded at each other. They all spread out, waiting for Bruce to punch in the correct systematics.

“Damn, he’s really good at that.” Rocket pointed out.

Scott immediately agreed, “I know right!”

Peter prepped himself for the journey, tightening at his web shooters and making sure he had as many extra vials as he could carry. Tony walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “You good kiddo?”

The boy nodded his head, “Never better.”

The engineer motioned to something in the distance, “Uh-oh, I think you’re about to be called into the principal’s office.”

“Wha—”

“Parker!”

Michelle Jones of course.

Peter walked up to his girlfriend, “MJ hi?”

She stared back at him, unamused, “Parker, I love you very dearly, but you idiots need someone to be here in case something goes wrong. So, I’ve kindly volunteered myself.”

“Of course you have.”

Rocket chimed in from the distance, “Guys! The Spider-kid’s scary girlfriend is here!”

“Guys! The Spider-kid’s scary girlfriend is about to turn the rat into a rug!” MJ mocked back.

“Hey!”

Peter stifled a laugh before pulling MJ in for a kiss, “I seriously don’t know how I could function without you,”

MJ smiled, “You can’t,” She pulled him in for another kiss, “You come home to me, got that Parker?”

“Always.”

The pair separated, MJ walking to where Bruce ran down the systematics for her and Peter next to Tony’s side.

The team all nodded to one another.

“See you in a minute.”

\-----------------

Nebula, Rhodey, Tony, and Peter landed on the planet of Morag in 2014. The ship Tony and Peter would take was departing itself from the much larger one that belonged to Nebula and Rhodey.

Peter looked around the deserted planet, noticing it was filled with crawling creatures, some looking like zombie lizards from some movie he and Tony were watching the day before. He and the man glanced at each other when said zombie-lizard hissed at them and scurried off after Tony kicked at one for stepping dangerously close to them.

“I think your carriage awaits,” Rhodey piped up.

The two nodded at each other and stepped closer to the colonel and alien. “You two be careful out there, no funny business.” Rhodey gave them a pointed look. He pulled Tony in for a hug first while Peter hugged Nebula.

“Stay safe out there Tones…I can’t lose you too.”

“Never honey-bear, you’re stuck with me forever.”

The two long time best friends smiled at each other reassuringly. Maybe this hug was held a lot tighter than their normal ones, but this could easily be a one-way ticket to the grim reaper if they didn’t follow the plan. They’ve almost lost each other one too many times…they’re not going to make this the actual one.

Peter hugged Nebula, “Thank you for everything Neb. You’re the older sister I never had.”

She softly smiled, “Of course Peter. I’ll see you soon. Maybe we can play another round of football when this is all over.”

“Oh definitely. I’m still keeping track of our score!”

The hugs were now switched as Rhodey pulled the boy in for a hug.

“Hey, I want my nephew to come back in one piece, got that? Same goes for that fool I have to call my brother,”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah…I know the drill Uncle Rhodes,”

“You better punk.”

Nebula walked up to them, “The coords are set,”

Rhodey turned to her, “What’s this planet they’re going to again?”

“Vormir.”

\--------------------

“Hey, this place is kinda cool!”

“Pete we’re here to retrieve a fucking pebble.”

“You’re right.”

\------------------

The pair cautiously made their way up, though the climb wasn’t much of a hassle considering Peter’s spider abilities and Tony’s repulsors. Finally reaching the archway, the duo stopped and looked around. “So, what? Do we say open sesame or some shit?” Tony asked.

“What about-“

“Welcome,” A voice broke.

Tony immediately held up his repulsor and Peter got down in a fighting position. A hooded figure floated towards them. “Tony, son of Maria. Peter, son of Mary.”

The figure stood its ground, but its face became more evident. “Listen here Voldemort, we’re here for the pebble. We don’t want any trouble,”

“I am very well aware Stark. However, I must warn you of the price you must be willing to pay,”

Tony and Peter glanced at each other, the latter stood up from his position, “What kind of price?”

“A soul for a soul. In order to take what you desire; you must sacrifice someone you love.”

\------------

Tony sat on a rock, meanwhile Peter was pacing back and forth. The red skull was patiently staring at the two, awaiting their final decision. “Stark, I must ask you remove your armor. The rules demand no protection of any kind, I am afraid, if you choose to sacrifice your life.”

The man gave a shaky breath as he agreed, allowing his armor to retract back into his arc reactor. Peter looked between them and stepped over to Tony. “I’ve made up my mind. I know who it has to be.”

“I know.” Tony whispered, grabbing Peter’s hand. He held the boy close to him, pressing his lips to the crown of his head as Peter nuzzled himself close to Tony’s chest.

It was a sacrifice Tony knew he was going to have to make – a price he was willing to pay to know that by doing this, _all of this_ , was so Peter can be truly happy again. To let May be there to watch Peter get married, maybe be there if he has a kid or two. To let Ned be there to finish building that BB-8 from all those years, maybe attend each other’s graduation. To let Harley finally meet his new little sister, to be the best big brother along side Peter.

Tony noticed Peter’s sniffles had stopped, “Petey? You good?”

Peter took a step back and smiled at Tony, “Never better,”

“You were the best dad I could ever ask for…Iron Man was never my hero…Tony Stark was. Thank you for everything.”

Tony’s heart stopped for a moment – not realizing the two had very two separate ideas on who to sacrifice.

Peter shoved Tony to the ground and made a run for the cliff, but Tony was faster. He retracted a gauntlet around his wrist and shot Peter out of the way.

“Dad’s don’t sacrifice their sons.” He gritted through his teeth.

Tony continued as he pinned Peter to the ground, “You were one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you.” He shot Peter with a blast, it was enough to keep him tazed and even more than enough time for Tony to jump off the cliff.

He waited for the impact, but all he felt was a pair of hands grab him mid-air and a familiar web attach to his figure. The opposite figure slid past him, but Tony was quick to grab him by the forearm.

“NO!” Tony screamed. He saw the pain in Peter’s eyes. The mechanic tried to summon his armor from his arc reactor but failed; the web was conveniently attached to his wrist and his opposite hand was struggling to clutch onto Peter.

“You have to let me go,” Peter pleaded.

“Peter no…please…no…” Tony sobbed.

_You are a man who has everything… and nothing._

“Please dad,” Tony struggled to speak, his throat was dry and the tears clouded his vision. He begged Peter to stop. He continued to bawl, pleading and trying to do everything in his power to stop the boy he couldn’t live without. This was _his son_. The spider-kid that crawled his way into his heart. The boy that kept him going when he felt like he couldn’t anymore. He was Morgan’s older brother, Rhodey and Happy’s nephew, Harley’s brother, May’s kid, Ned’s best friend, Michelle’s future husband.

He is a hero.

Peter gave Tony one final smile. “Let the world know who I was. Let them know I am Spider-Man.”

“I love you dad.”

Peter pushed himself away from Tony, forcing the older man to lose grip of the younger one.

“PETER!” Tony screamed.

Then Peter dropped.

The last time Tony ever saw Peter Benjamin Parker was when his body landed on the dark ground of Vormir with a pile of his own blood accompanying him.

“PETER!” He screamed again, pleading to hear Peter’s voice again.

Tony woke up in a pile of water…the soul stone wrapped in the palm of his hand.

\------------------

“Aha! We did it! It worked!” A cheer yelled from somewhere. The group of Avengers wooped and cheered in glee, unaware of the consequences that only occurred two seconds ago.

“Tony?” Michelle spoke, stepping towards the group. The Avengers stopped, staring at the hero.

Tony met the eyes of Michelle Jones.

“Where’s Peter?” She whispered.

Tony let out a strangled scream.

\---------------

The group retrieved the stones, but nothing prepared them for the even bigger loss they suffered. Tony’s scream was enough to send Michelle into her own panic…Natasha held her as she cried and begged for the boy she helplessly fell in love with.

_You come home to me, got that Parker?_

_Always._

Tony and the rest of the heroes stood on the dock. Rhodey had been holding Tony close to his chest for hours at that point, and he wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon. Natasha returned to the dock, “She left with Pepper and Morgan.”

“How is she holding up?” Steve asked quietly.

“She left wearing Peter’s sweatshirt. I also overheard her…she was talking to Karen from Peter’s blue and red suit…she was telling her what happened…”

The group fell silent, the only sound that echoed were Tony’s cries.

“I was so close,” He cried, “But he webbed me and…” Tony’s cries turned back into sobs.

Rhodey broke down, somehow holding Tony even closer. Happy gripped the old Midtown hoodie he found in the trunk of his car closer to his face where he cried. Nat hugged him, allowing him to break into his own sobs.

Clint was the next to cry, knowing _exactly_ what it felt like to lose your kid.

He knows what it’s like to feel lost.

“He had a final request,” Tony scoffed, “Can you believe that shit? That snot-nosed kid was dramatic enough to have a final request.”

“He gets it from his dad.” Bruce smiled.

Tony smiled through the tears. Steve stepped closer to him, “What was it?”

“For starters, when this over, he deserves a—a—the— _that_ ”

“Of course.”

Tony swallowed, “He also wants the world to know he was Spider-Man.”

Nebula stepped up, “The world needs to know who Peter Parker was.”

\---------------

“Stark, I think we’re meeting a few years too soon for my time, don’t you agree?”

Tony stared down the titan. “Yeah, but you really pissed me the fuck off this time.”

Thanos smiled. “And why’s that?”

“You killed my son.”

\---------------

“ _And…I…am…Iron Man.”_

\---------------

In the end, Peter Benjamin Parker and Anthony Edward Stark had a joint funeral. While, Morgan lost the two most important men in her life, she had a group of Avengers behind her. She even met Harley, who had also returned from the dusted. She was told of his stories about him in the four long years she’s been alive. Apparently, he was amongst Tony’s adopted children and someone Peter had also considered a brother to him.

She pulled out a helmet from the garage and placed it on his lap.

“My daddy always said you’d be the next Iron Man. So, do it.”

Peter and Tony had left behind separate video messages, ironically unaware that their counters did the same. Tony’s holographic figure stepped towards where Morgan was sat on Harley’s lap. “I love you 3000.”

Peter’s holographic shape appeared in front of his family. May pressed a hand over her mouth, stepping closer to her baby where she reached a hand out, but ultimately failed when it went straight through him. She let out a strangled sob when Rhodey gently pulled her back.

“Hi May,” Peter smiled.

She smiled back, “Hi baby.”

“Don’t be sad, okay? I’m with Uncle Ben now. I promise we’ll try to not make a mess; we’ll see you soon. May, you gave me a life I can never be more thankful for. You were my mom – and the best one at that. Everything I did as Spider-Man was to protect you. Everything I did as Peter Parker was to make you proud. I larb you.”

Peter continued, “And Ned. My guy in the chair…”

Ned looked at Michelle who ushered him closer to Peter’s figure where he somehow perfectly timed their handshake.

Peter chuckled, “God, I hope that worked or else this is gonna be really awkward,” Everyone laughed along, Ned gave his best friend a watery smile. “Ned. I know this a confusing time, but please understand you’re not alone in this. These people that you are surrounded by – my family – they’re going to help you. Hey, finish that lego set we never finished yeah? I love you.”

Peter took a deep breath, “Michelle,” She stepped closer to him, “You know, earlier today I was thinking about how I should propose. But I also remembered you said marriage was a social construct validated by, and I quote, a stupid ass piece of paper with a fucking stamp from the dollar store on it,” Everyone laughed but Michelle still had tears welling up in her eyes.

“But I also know you were looking at wedding videos on YouTube the other day, so you’re not fooling anyone Jones. Anyways, if things didn’t work out – which, if you’re watching this video, that means it didn’t – the ring is in the homemade suit. Please, understand I never intended to leave you. I am in love with you and only you. It’s always going to be you.”

“And finally,” Peter mustered a smile, “Morgunna and Harley the asshole – Morgunna, you didn’t hear that. Anyways, I’m assuming you met Harley already. Well let me tell you, he’s the best brother anyone could ask for – and between you and me, he makes the best root beer floats. Don’t tell your mom. And Harley, protect them. I mean, not that Pepper needs it, have you seen those stilettos?” Que, the laughter. “Seriously, keep them safe. I hope Morgan gave you the helmet; if you’re ready, carry on his legacy. Be the next Iron Man. You’re the best damn brother. I love you both 300 _1_.”

Peter stepped back. “And Tony—” Everyone’s breath hitched in their throat.

_He recorded the message with every intention that Tony would still be alive._

“You are the best dad. That co-parenting thing you have with May was both equally the scariest and best thing ever. But, I just need you to know, I knew the price of Vormir. I read about it in a book I found on Nebula’s ship. I’m sorry I never told you. But, I knew if I did, you would sacrifice yourself. But let me tell you, I did what I did because that wasn’t how you were meant to die. Every journey has an end, and this was simply mine. Not yours. I do everything with one intention to mind: to protect my family. I love you so much.”

At least he could tell Tony in person.

Peter took one final step back, “I need the world to know who Spider-Man was. Please, let them know my sacrifice was so the universe could become whole again. When you could do the things I can, but you don’t, then the bad things happen…they happen because of you. But I took that…and the whole with great power comes great responsibility thing and helped out the little guy. Everyone deserves to be heard, no matter how big or little. Someone’s gotta be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. So, I guess I’ll leave off this message with this,”

“ _I am Spider-Man_.”

\--------------

Peter was walking side-by-side with Ben, telling him of his journey’s as the vigilante himself. They were walking through a forest, Ben now telling his share of stories in the afterlife. They reached the peak of the forest when the older man stopped Peter, “I think there’s someone else we should be meeting soon Pete.”

“Who?”

Ben smiled and pulled Peter’s hand towards the sunflower field. He pointed to a figure standing, overlooking the flowers and hills. Peter looked at his uncle who simply smiled and pushed him towards the figure, “I’m going back with the others. You two come meet me once you’re done.”

He walked off towards the community, leaving Peter dumbfounded. He eventually made the move to walk towards the figure before realizing who it was and breaking out into a run.

“Dad!”

Tony turned around and saw his kid come crashing into him.

The first time Tony saw Peter Benjamin Parker was in the beautiful afterlife of sunflower fields, forests, and for what Tony thought was a forever foreign concept to him: peace.

“Hey kiddo, how are you?”

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! I hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
> I was in my sad bitch hours today and this idea occurred to me so here I am at 3 am once again making myself cry while writing this.
> 
> Tumblr: spideyyverse


End file.
